


Perhaps Too Far...

by Crimson_Phantom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Phantom/pseuds/Crimson_Phantom
Summary: Did Gaster push Asgore perhaps too far?Pre relationship





	Perhaps Too Far...

"Dr. Gaster! What the hell did you just say to me?"  
  
Gaster could hear and feel Asgore's anger. For once he had spoken without thinking; for once he'd thought of himself and not the man who towered several feet over him.  
  
The man who was his oldest, dearest, and truly only, friend; the man he loved so long he barely remembered a time he hadn't. The man he always put before himself. Except now. Now he broke his own rule and dared to speak about it.  
  
For a moment he seriously considered lying. To apologize and just leave. However, even as he debated it, he knew he couldn't. Not only would it be wrong, it would also be futile. Asgore's question had been purely rhetorical.  
  
Instead he straightened his back, craned his skull back to look into the dark blue eyes and watch them blazed with fiery magic and said, "You heard what I said."  
  
For a moment Asgore stood in stunned silence. The anger dissipated and his shoulders sagged as he stared down at Gaster as if he didn't know him at all.  
  
Then the rage began to course back through his body as he emitted a threatening growl from his throat that sounded like gravel rolling from his chest. He pulled himself up to his full immense height, clenched one clawed paw into a fist and glared down at the skeleton he could easily crush to dust. "What gives you the right?" he spat the words through a deepening growl that finished with a sharp roar. "How the fuck do you know what it feels like to-"  
  
"I may not have lost a wife and child, but I do know what it is like to love someone with such devotion that no matter who else comes along, the person hasn't got a chance. I know what it is like to love and lose them, not in the same way mind you, but I do know it. I know it all too well, Asgore...."  
  
Asgore curled his lips to bare his fangs. "Who have you loved like that? Some lost flame decades ago from the war? A few one night stands you never put any effort into? You've never even started a family. Not naturally. You've never had a wife. Someone close to you to lose. Never once have you even allowed it. Or tried."  
  
The words were damaging and struck his soul deeply, but they still didn't contain the fire they should. Asgore was using the attacks he had without initiating battle, yet it seemed the boss monster hadn't targeted his hits properly. Gaster looked down and knit his brow, stifling what emotion threatened to rise to the surface. He delicately adjust his glasses. "No... you're right... I have never had the fortune of anyone that close to me..." Gaster spoke quietly and calmly; and with a moments hesitation staring at the holes in his hands as he aimed his own counter attack he never thought he would. His one glowing eye looked up before his face did. "But you..."  
  
He supressed the laughter that rose at the shock and disbelief on Asgore's face. The boss monster king was rendered speachless. Yet, he noted there wasn't any hint of disgust on his face as he barely muttered. "...What?"  
  
Gaster gave a barely precievable nod. "Yes, cruel irony, isn't it? There we've been for decades; you unable to truly love, me or indeed anyone because of Toriel and Asriel to continue your legacy; then me unable to truly love anyone because of you. And you know what? Unless something changes soon, that is how we are going to live the remains of our lives. So yes, please don't do me the insult of telling me 'I should have gotten over you' or 'I should have told you before'. You are many things, Asgore Dremurr, but you have never been a hypocrite. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do as I believe I have outstayed my welcome." Gaster turned on his heels and headed out of the throne room towards the palace doors.  
  
Yet Asgore's echoing thunder of a voice was enough to stop the skeleton in his tracks. "You were not dismissed, doctor. Stop." Asgore's tone wasn't exactly friendly, but not as full of anger as it had been. Gaster half turned as he heard the boss monster add. "Come back inside, Gaster. We need to talk...."


End file.
